


Demons Run When a Detective Finds The Doctor

by AppleCiderr



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Lonely Sherlock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Sherlock-centric, TARDIS - Freeform, time traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes left John Watson's wedding early, only to stumble upon a blue Police Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Run When a Detective Finds The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> 'We are torn between the nostalgia for the familiar and an urge for the foreign and strange. As often as not we are homesick for the places we have never known' - Wanderlust

      Sherlock Holmes wrapped his scarf around his neck, wrapping his coat around him quickly before the bite of the cold could seep through his suit. He puffed out a deep sigh, his breath clouding out like smoke. He recalled Mrs. Hudson talking about her best friend at his wedding. _What was her name? Marget? Minnie? I must have deleted it._ She questioned people who left wedding's early, saying it was sad. He guessed it was, but he wasn't one to say anything. If he was though.. He would say that it was obvious Mary and John didn't need him anymore, they had each other and a child on the way. He felt something wet on his cheeks and frowned, rubbing his cheek with his arm, after pulling up his sleeve. Was he.. Crying? No he couldn't be? Why would be so upset over something as trivial as this? John would surely want to go on cases with him still.. Right? _Right??_ Looking back, he could barley see the church anymore, the beat of the music was gone, he walked a little farther until he was out of view. He didn't want John to see him and run out on his new wife for him, he had caused enough chaos already. Out of sight, out of mind. Leaning against a tree, he pulled a cigarette _Habit returned after being along for so long, returned a year after he left to destroy Moriarty's Network, vanished when returning to Baker Street, returned a few days after John had tackled him._ out of his hidden coat pocket, lighting it and sticking it in his mouth.

      He probably would have headed to Baker Street after he finished his cigarette, if it hadn't been for the strange noises and lights he suddenly heard. When the noise didn't stop, he turned around to see a blue Police Box suddenly manifest in front of him, it wasn't there a second ago, he knew that much, it had suddenly appeared out of thin air. His eyes widened, as he tried to find any evidence of what had happened, he couldn't deduce anything, it just looked like a normal Police Box, except for the fact that the light on the top was glowing. _No power in sight, suddenly appears, which means if this Police Box is real and able to power a light to light up the whole inside of the box, the power source had to be inside._ Taking risks as usual, Sherlock dropped the last of his Cigarette, not even caring if it was out as he walked towards the Police Box, reaching out with a frost-bitten hand, he opened the door.

      For a moment, all he could do is stare, wide eyed, at the sight of what he saw. The inside of the box was gigantic, a gray interior with lights everywhere, the middle had a huge hub of levers, buttons, and screens. Then a tube going to the top. It was too much for the Detective, as he backed up and out of the Police Box, stumbling a bit. It had to be a trick of some sort, he walked around the box, hand running up and down it the whole time, trying to find a way the thing could be so much bigger on the inside. He found nothing, he hated feeling so confused. He turned and walked back inside the Box, continuing to look around. "This is not possible.." He whispered, combing his mind palace for some sort of answer.

      "Well, yes I have been known to do the impossible at times," A voice said, making Sherlock abruptly turn to face the voice. _Male, Older than he looks, depressed but optimistic, faced death many times, seen it even more, wants to be a ginger, loves bow ties and fezzes, Personality Disorder??._ Sherlock finished his deductions, and returned his concentration towards the man. The pale man walked closer, hands behind his back, smiling at Sherlock gently. The door behind them abruptly shut, making the Detective feel even more worried. "Where am I?" Sherlock asked, eyes not moving from the man. A grin erupted, and he replied,"You are in the TARDIS, Sherlock Holmes, and it's mine" Sherlock frowned, looking at him he could see the ma was waiting for something. "TARDIS.. That- That stands for something doesn't it? What does it stand for?" He questioned, his mind running through the possibilities.

      "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. The TARDIS is a time machine, it can travel anywhere in time and space," The man said happily, walking towards the computers and pointing towards it. Sherlock blinked, and followed him with his hands now clasped behind his back. He looked at the man again, and questioned,"That can't be possible, not even higher developed countries with the most intelligent people have found ways to play with he fabric of time" He had been curious, thought it would be a fun adventure if he and-- If he could travel through time, but had found out that such technology might not show up until after he had passed on. How dull.

      "Well, I'm not most people, am I?" The man asked, and Sherlock shook his head. This man, obviously wasn't human, but Sherlock didn't know what to think about that at all. Extraterrestrial? Human experimentation? However, there was something else that was eating at his mind. "Assuming such a machine does indeed exist, why come to me?" He asked, not looking up from the screen of strange text in front of him. "Sherlock Holmes, changing the fabric of time is a dangerous thing to do, but sometimes I can do it without worrying. It would be shameful to see such an amazing mind like yours vanish and die, don't act so surprised I know what happens to you if nothing changes. I've seen that future, but I want to change that, I've checked and I can change it, so I will" He said. Sherlock looked up at him quickly, finding his words shocking and confusing. _Fate what fate? What does he mean? Does this mean his depression returns, John doesn't come back? Does he actually kill himself or just dies by accident? How was this man supposed to help with that?_ "And how do plan to do such a thing?" Sherlock questioned.

      "Come with me," The man replied easily, catching Sherlock off guard. "Come on! You can go anywhere you want and still be home in time for tea, so what do you say?" He asked hopefully. He looked like he was giving Sherlock puppy dog eyes. Narrowing his own ocular lenses, Sherlock asked,"Who are you?" An excited grin grew on the man's face, and he finally said,"I'm the Doctor!" Then, the newly named Doctor spun around quickly, turning and spinning a bunch of levers, making the tube start to rise up and down and the noise Sherlock heard to start up again, Outside of the TARDIS, it faded and reappeared several times before vanishing from the forest, gone with the wind. The wedding reception nearby went on uninterrupted, neither John nor any of the other guests noticed the missing Consulting Detective that night.


End file.
